coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Fletcher
PC Fletcher had several dealings with residents of Coronation Street. In April 2008, he and two colleagues responded to a call-out when David Platt went on a rampage in the street. His mother Gail had realised that it was in fact David that pushed her down the stairs in their home following an argument over her involvement in Tina McIntyre's abortion. As Tina now refused to cover up for his actions and told him that their relationship was now over, an unhinged David went out smashing windows and assaulted Ken Barlow with a wrench. David was swiftly arrested and taken to Weatherfield Police Station where he was detained overnight. In August of the same year, Fletcher called upon Kevin Webster after his tow truck was stolen while he was out on a breakdown job. Although Kevin was positive that Tony Gordon was behind the incident, the officer told Kevin that he had no concrete proof and couldn't go around throwing accusations "willy-nilly". He went on to explain that the police knew of a Warrington gang that were linked to a number of similar incidents in the Greater Manchester area. He strongly advised Kevin to steer clear of seeking revenge on Tony and let the police get on with their job. Almost five years later in July 2013, Fletcher and a colleague responded to an incident at Nick's Bistro. Owner Nick Tilsley filed a report that an amount of money was missing and bottles of spirits had been watered down in the establishment, however wife Leanne was more in favour of speaking to their staff prior to any police involvement and as the officers walked away they witnessed an altercation outside the Rovers between Lloyd Mullaney and Paul Kershaw. Fletcher followed on with a call in to Street Cars cab office to speak with Lloyd, but he passed the incident off as a misunderstanding and didn't want to press charges. However, as the officers were witnesses to the brawl and Lloyd received bruising to his face, Paul was arrested and taken to the police station. He was subsequently charged with a public order offence and ordered to appear at Weatherfield Magistrates Court. In February 2015, he called at 8 Coronation Street one afternoon with a colleague, investigating the supply of drugs in the area and in pursuit of Callum Logan. They had received a tip-off from someone that Callum had sold drugs earlier on that day and, in turn, Callum's stooge Macca had warned his friend that they were on his trail. Callum pushed his way into No.8 and demanded that David Platt give him an alibi once the police arrived. David, scared of the possibility of Callum taking away Max Turner, his biological son, had no choice but to agree. When Fletcher and his colleague called, Fletcher avoided answering Callum's question as to who had divulged his whereabouts and instead asked where Callum had had been at 12.30pm. Callum calmly replied that he had been in the house since 11.00am. Fletcher asked for confirmation from David that the statement was true and he reluctantly replied that it was about right but he hesitated and Fletcher noticed this. At that moment, Gail came in and found the questioning in progress. She was asked similar questions and told them truthfully that she had been at Weatherfield General with Michael Rodwell since breakfast as he was undergoing a heart operation. Fletcher could see that his questioning was getting him nowhere and left the house. Six months later, Fletcher got what he thought was a lucky break when Gail tipped off the police that Callum was in possession of a gun when Sarah Platt told her, David and Kylie that Max had found it in his bedroom at Callum's flat and brandished it in front of them. Fletcher and his colleagues arrived on the street in force and arrested Callum in the Rovers, taking him to the station for questioning. Max was also questioned by DS Davenport as David and Fletcher watched behind a two-way mirror but had been well rehearsed by Callum in case of such an eventuality, telling the officer that the gun was a toy and they were only playing a game. As the weapon itself had long since been disposed of, the police had no option but to drop the matter. :Initially credited as "Police Officer", the character was named in the credits from 2015 onwards. List of appearances 2008 *Mon 7th Apr (2) *Wed 9th Apr *Mon 18th Aug (2) 2013 *Mon 29th Jul (2) 2015 *Fri 6th Feb (2) *Mon 17th Aug (1) *Mon 17th Aug (2) 2017 *Mon 13th Mar (1) *Mon 13th Nov (1) *Mon 13th Nov (2) 2018 *Wed 15th Aug (2) 2019 *Wed 24th Apr (2) *Fri 26th Apr (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2008 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters